The Story Of Shaeris
by Queen Of Silverveil
Summary: Follow the story of the shaman Shaeris, as she commits a unforgiveable crime. Eventually OCxAnduin
1. The First Letter

Dear Mythoid,

You may or may not have heard of me before. If you have, then do not be alarmed, you have nothing to fear from me. If you have not ever heard of me, I am dully surprised. It seems that you are truly not connected. If you have an inkling of the knowledge that your race is regarded for, then you know of the White Pawn. If not, then I have no reason to mail this to you. It seems that I am almost always surrounded by idiots. Apologies, my focus is getting out of hand.

I have failed in my duty. Others may intercept this letter, so our communications must be kept to a limit. I will arrange a meeting between us so that we can discuss this plainly. Mythoid, your race evolves slowly and you are young. Much of what I tell you will not be understood. However much I doubt you, however, you are a Night Elf. You must hear me and not let impatience cloud your reasoning. My advanced years give me a maturity that you can only hope to achieve.

I am a draenei shaman, balancing nature and the elements for the benefit of all the Light's creatures. Two weeks ago, I interrupted my regular forays into the dungeons of Northrend. I went to the Borean Tundra and sought out refuge in an inn. After a restless night full of nightmares, I went downstairs to find the bartender being questioned by a courier. Once the courier had seen me, he rushed over and handed me a letter. The letter had the royal symbol of the Alliance on it. At once, I knew I was being called by one of the royals of Stormwind. I reasoned that I was being called to Stormwind because of my work avenging the Alliance losses to the Lich King. I set off immediately on my hippogriff. Within a couple of days I arrived at the palace. I was requested to stay in my rooms until I could be attended to. As ever, I followed my orders and waited.

I believe I have written too much in this letter, for night falls upon my window. Look past my cryptic message that I might tell you of what has befallen me. Farewell, and may the wind be at your back.

-Shaeris


	2. Mythoid's Return Letter

Regarding Shaeris,

I do not even know where to begin. Out of the wide sea I recieve a letter, and let me tell you that I do not get letters. Even my own parents don't send me letters, why in fact, the auction house doesn't send me letters either. Enough of that,why did you chose me? Of all the people on Azeroth you could have chosen any other great hero like you, instead you settle for a young Night Elf, who has just begun his training in the druidic ways. However, it is not my place to judge who you decide to tell about your travels. Yes I do know who you are, thank the old Gods that you signed your name. I asked my friendly inn keeper who you were and he laughed at me. Many thankless regards to you for that. Although, you do have some quite impressive tales of your work.

I expect that king Varian was right to place his trust in you. I do not expect that you will want to hear of my travels, for they are meager and less exciting than yours. You shall have to meet with me, for my knowledge does not include the White Pawn. However, I am plenty sure that you will come swooping down from the skies and carry me off onto a mountain. Already, I can only tell you about my first thoughts about your story. The White Pawn... What a interestng name, at first you think none of it, but when it is still upon your tongue, do you start to taste the ill and repulsive taste of it. Supposed to be a high name and of great importance, but _pawn_ even that fills my mouth with a undesirable taste. To be moved by a person of higher power, I can only fathom of what your story is to tell. I ahve nothing more to say, save for that fact that I look forward to your other letters. -Mythoid

 **Hi. This is me here, um, yeah. If you like this story so far please favourite, follow and stuff. That'd be great. I do not own Anduin, but I do own Shaeris and Mythoid. Tell me if you want to see anything in particular with the three characters. Thanks, bye!**


End file.
